Hannah and the Thundercats V2
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: She was a lonely girl 18 and not many friends. She always felt like her destiny was some where else. But soon she will get that chance. She saw the wishing star. "I know this is really childish but seeing how crazy this might be it's worth a shot," Hannah said.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Hannah was a girl who lived in a small town in Arizona. She often watched over peoples pets while they were away. She was a young prodigy. So she graduated high school early and graduated college early so she was already to look for a job.

But she was a lonely girl 18 and not many friends. She always felt like her destiny was some where else. But soon she will get that chance. She saw the wishing star. "I know this is really childish but seeing how crazy this might be it's worth a shot," Hannah said.

"Star light star bright first star I see tonight I wish I may I wish I might have the wish I make to night. I wish I could find out my destiny even if it is not on the planet or dimension please send me there so I can find out what it is." Hannah said.

"Your wish will be granted child." a figure said.

Hannah turned around and a saw figure.

"Who are you?" Hannah asked.

"I am Jaga, young one," Jaga said.

"How am I going to get my wish granted tonight, where is this place another planet?" Hannah asked.

"No it's an alternate dimension of your world called Third earth. You will be among the cats of the city of Thundera. I will put a specail spell on you, you will become a lioness, a lioness with your chestnut hair and bright blue eyes." Jaga said.

"Will it be permanent?" Hannah asked.

"I can read in your heart a lioness is what you were suppose to be, I'm just going to correct nature's error. You will meet friends and foes and have many adventures in this place. The along the way you will meet someone you will share a powerful love." Jaga said.

"What will my parents say?" Hannah asked.

"Trust me I told them and they told me they want you to find your way here or abroad but they love you no matter what you choose now prepare for departure." Jaga said.

"Okay," Hannah said.

Jaga opened the portal and Hannah went through.

Soon Hannah stood up and looked into a nearby lake. "I'm a Lioness." she said. Her hair was a chestnut color. Her eyes had stayed their expressive blue. Hannah then noticed something.

"Whoa he didn't tell me I'll be naked." she said,

She heard people coming and hid.

"This is so embarrassing." she said.

Then she found an old tarp and used the rope to fix it into a makeshift dress. She walked through the gate into Thundera. The guards just saw her as a new cat who has come to Thundera so they left her alone.

Hannah thought it was strange most people like that pat people down.

She soon found herself in a bad part of town. "Yikes this part of town gives me the creeps." she said.

She saw a thug beating up on a dog. "Hey you! There is nothing brave about beating up on someone smaller than you!" she said.

The Thug turned and saw Hannah.

"Hello miss what's your name?" he said.

"None of your business now leave me alone!" Hannah said.

"Come on, don't you want to hang out with a real cat?' the thug asked.

"I want to be left alone,' Hannah said.

"You heard her leave her alone!" a cloaked figure said.

"Oh yeah?" the thug asked. Then he got his gang together.

"Whiskers!" the figure said.

The figure began to fight the thugs. Hannah knew there was something she had to do then someone helped Lion-o. "Who can I thank for the assist?" Lion-o asked.

"Cheetara," the cat said.

"Hello," the figure said.

"I'm sure the king and queen won't be happy to hear that their son is wrestling alley cats," Cheetara said.

The figure lowered his hood.

"He's the prince let's get out of here!" the thugs said.

"It's my dirtiest cloak and I still got recognized." the prince said. He turned to Hannah.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes I'm fine," Hannah said. She smiled at him and looked in his eyes. He was really cute and handsome. "I'm Hannah," she said.

"I'm Lion-o," Lion-o said. "Where are you from you look new around here," he said.

"It's a long story," Hannah said.

"Why are you down here?" Cheetara asked Lion-o.

"I'll show you," Lion-o said.

He lead them to Jorma's place. In the distance a bell rang. "Oh man I'm late, I got to go," Lion-o said. "Come along Hannah maybe Jaga can explain how you got here," he said.

Hannah followed Lion-o to the Palace. Lion-o told the guards Hannah was with him.

Meanwhile at the palace. "He knows how important today is where is he?" Claudius asked.

"Patience Claudius I know when you were his age your father wasn't always pleased with you," Jaga said.

"I didn't reject my princely duties why can't he be more like you Tygra?" Claudius asked.

"You are asking for the impossible father," Tygra said.

"Now my dear, Lion-o has qualities that Tygra doesn't have and I remember you were just as free spirited when you were a young prince. Especially when I met you." Leonara said.

"I know Leonara, I just wish Lion-o would grow up and take responsibility and settle down." Claudius said.

"Everyone grows at their own time. Soon he'll grow into a fine king we know he is." Leonara said.

They made it to the palace.

"Where have you been Lion-o?" Claudius asked.

"Yes we were starting to get worried." Leonara said.

"And who is this?" Claudius asked.

Hannah introduced herself and explained her story. "She is telling the truth I was there, so we must make her feel welcome in her new home." Jaga said.

"I see welcome to Thundera Hannah you must of had quite the trip." Claudius said.

"Yes I did," Hannah said. "If it was for Lion-o coming to my rescue earlier I don't know what I would do," she said.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Claudius asked.

"I was being harassed by some Thugs." Hannah said. "Lion-o came to my aid." she said.

"That was very brave of you Lion-o," Leonara said.

They went on with the ceremony.

Then Claudius turned to Hannah. "Hannah you are now our guest at the palace. Now let's get you cleaned up and properly dressed." Claudius said.

"Thank you," Hannah said.

"Lion-o will be you're guide here." Claudius said.

"Yes father," Lion-o said.

"Understood," Hannah said.

"I hope you feel welcome in Thundera." Claudius said.

Hannah was given a nice warm bath and then taken to get new clothes put on.

There was a lot of commotion going on outside. Hannah came out to see what it was.

"What's going on?" Hannah asked.

"The generals Grune and Panthro have returned." Tygra said.

They mount on creatures called Marchnokes. Lion-o let Hannah double up with him. "Hold on tight." Lion-o said.

"Okay," Hannah said.

They headed out and met up with Grune the general who was making the captive lizards pull the huge bejeweled stone.

"I bring a gift it may not be much now but wait until the stone cutters are done with it." Grune said.

"Greets Grune," Claudius said.

"Welcome back Grune," Leonara said.

"Hello, Claudius, Leonara, Tygra and Lion-o." Grune said. He saw Liosia and Leonaro. "Who is this?" he asked.

"This is Hannah she is new around here and how she got here is quite a story." Claudius said. Then told Hannah's story.

"I see so what is this dimension like?" Grune asked.

"I'll explain later." Hannah said.

"Grune where is Panthro?" Claudius asked.

Grune pulled out a pair of nun-chucks and showed them to Claudius. "Panthro fought valiantly but alas it was too much for him." Grune said.

"Tomorrow we will mourn this tragedy but today we will celebrate the return of Thundera's greatest general." Claudius said.

Soon the cats began talking. Lion-o felt dismayed by the fact Grune said there was no tech out there.

Lion-o began to talk to Hannah. He felt himself starting to blush she was very pretty and had an amazing personality. He was crushing on her hard.

Hannah was starting to crush on Lion-o hard too.

Leonara could see that her youngest son was developing feelings for the young lioness they were the same age.

He found a flower and gave it to her. "Thanks it's very pretty." she said.

Jaga saw the flower.

"You made a nice choice Lion-o a star Lillie it is said to grant the wish of it's receiver and giver." Jaga said.

"Wow," Lion-o said.

"Amazing," Hannah said.

The celebration began and Hannah saw Lion-o and Tygra compete and saw Lion-o get his butt kicked.

Lion-o and Tygra helped to Lizard prisoners be freed.

"Well things could be worse." Hannah said. "I seen a lot worse things than this in a human history book." she said.

Tygra and Lion-o looked at her. "I'll explain later." she said.

Then the lizard army appeared and attacked it was found out Grune was traitor. Panthro was held prisoner.

But it wasn't Panthro. Hannah saw something in his eyes and when the king freed Panthro she took a rock and hurled it Panthro. The king got hurt but he would live.

Lion-o and Tygra helped him out of the water.

"Panthro how could you?" Claudius said.

"Yes you were our closest friend." Leonara said holding her husband's head.

"That is not Panthro." Hannah said.

"Right you are young lioness," 'Panthro' said. It was Mum-Ra.

Now locked up they didn't know what to do.

A lizard came up with food and placed it in the cell.

"Remember me I granted you mercy." Lion-o said.

"Be quiet and eat your supper." the lizard said.

"See Lizards are like that Lion-o even though I don't know why they just are son." Claudius said.

"Well there must be a reason." Hannah said after bandaging Claudius' wound. "After all you shouldn't treat other races as inferiors because they are different that often leads to destructive war and genocide." she said.

They all looked at her.

"I'll explain later," she said.

"You tried son," Leonara said.

"Mum-Ra must have been what the sword showed you, wasn't son?" Claudius asked.

"Yes," Lion-o said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Claudius asked.

"He probably thought you two would worry or dismiss it and call it a fairy tale." Hannah said.

Lion-o nodded.

"Son I now know I was wrong, and you were right you made me proud." Claudius said.

"We were all wrong," Leonara said.

"I hope I can find a plan to get us out of here." Lion-o said.

"Your plans tend to lead to disaster little brother." Tygra said.

Lion-o saw something shine in the bowl he picked up.

"What is it?' Tygra asked.

"Sometimes my plans lead to disaster other times they get us a key." Lion-o said pulling out a key from the bowl.

"Now let's get out of here." Claudius said.

"Let's hurry," Leonara said.

On the way out they saw that Jaga and a Cleric were in trouble.

Claudius gave Lion-o the sword and he knocked Mum-Ra through the wall.

Mum-Ra was about to attack then the sun rose and Mum-Ra cried out in fear and pain.

"Hey look he can't stand bright light." Hannah said. "Like a vampire in scary movie." she said.

They all looked at her.

"I guess I have a lot of things to explain later," she said.

Cheetara was revealed to be the cleric. All the cats started to escaped Jaga had gotten hurt and Lion-o helped him up.

They moved on into a chamber.

Claudius gave his son the sword of omens and gauntlet of omens. "Use it wisely son, you're mother and I do things for the survivors." Claudius said.

"Lion-o you must find the book of omens." Jaga said. Then he gave something to Hannah. It was a boomerang and a bottle of tonic. "That is sunrise orchid tonic it can heal any illness, injury or poison. Use it wisely" he said.

"Understood." Hannah said.

"Your coming with us." Lion-o said.

"I will only slow you down." Jaga said.

"Let's do what he says." Tygra said.

"Son if Panthro is still alive out there tell him his new orders are to go with you and help you." Claudius said.

"Yes father." Lion-o said.

"I'll provide distraction so don't worry about me." Jaga said.

They headed out and saw Thundera in ruin.

"Thundera has fallen." Claudius said. He held his queen close and everyone had sad looks on their faces.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

They were about to head out of the city. Hannah heard something. "Over here she's alive." she said.

They came over and saw female cat in the rubble. "Good eyes Hannah." Claudius said.

"Let's hurry," Leonara said.

Then they lifted the rubble off the cat. The cat was badly injured. "Thank you," the cat weakly said her eyes were closed.

"Looks like the lower half of her body was crushed." Claudius said.

"It doesn't look good," Tygra said.

Hannah knew what to do. She gave the cat a drop of the sunrise orchid tonic. The cat was healed. She opened her eyes. "Thank you," she said in a stronger voice. "Is that sunrise orchid tonic?" she asked.

"Yes it is Jaga gave it to me, he told me to use it wisely." Hannah said.

"He would be right there are a lot of people who would want to get there hands on that thing." the cat said. "I'm Pumyra," she said. "I know a thing or two about healing and heard when this flower is made into tonic it can heal the most fatal injuries, sickness and poison." she said. "I now know it's true." she said.

Pumyra began to stand up.

"Careful now," Leonara said helping her.

"Nice to meet you Pumyra." Cheetara said.

"We need to head out." Lion-o said.

"Yes we need to find the book of omens." Hannah said.

"Would you like to come along?" Lion-o asked Pumyra.

"I think I'll stay here and help the survivors and treat any that are wounded." Pumyra said. "I'll meet up with you later." she said.

"Okay then." Lion-o said.

Wilykit and Wilykat came up. "I thought we were the only cats around can we come with you?" they asked.

"I don't want to babysit." Lion-o said.

"Are you sure Lion-o?" Hannah asked. "I don't mind if they come along." she said.

"Take those kittens with you," Claudius said. "There are probably lizards still in the ruins so take them with you and if I know what kittens are like they can learn to take care of themselves with the proper time and work." he said.

"Fine," Lion-O said.

The Thundercats bid good-bye to Claudius, Leonara and Pumyra and headed out to get the book of omens.

"I think we're going the wrong way," Cheetara said.

"I think so too," Hannah said.

"I'm not sure I'm going the right direction anymore." Lion-o said.

"Awe great we're lost." Tygra said.

The kittens saw something. "Look!" they said.

"It's the sand sea we need to find another way around it." Tygra said.

"Look food." the kittens said.

The cats went into the water and started to eat. Then found themselves captured.

"That bait was for the beast." a fishman said. "I am Koinelious Tunar," he said.

Then a monster attacked the ship.

"The beast is attacking." Tunar said.

Lion-o broke free and him and the other Thundercats began to help. The beast left.

"Everyone okay?" Hannah asked.

"Yes," the kittens answered.

"You fight well for landlubbers you will be part of my crew." Tunar said.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Cheetara said.

"Me to it reminds me of a book I once read at school." Hannah said.

"What happened?" Cheetara asked.

"You don't want to know," Hannah said.

"Hey where's Tygra?" Cheetara said.

They turned around and saw Tygra with his head over the rail throwing up.

"Looks like someone gets sea sick." Hannah said.

Lion-o saw how full of rage and vengeance Tunar was. Lion-o felt angry about Thundera and maybe that was why he kept going the wrong direction he was too angry to think.

The creature Tunar called Ramlak attacked again. He was dragged down by the beast and Lion-o managed to killed the monster.

The fishmen got the water and home back.

"I'm sorry about your captain." Lion-o said.

"It was his own fault." the first mate said. "Now we can live in peace." he said.

"Now let's find that book," Lion-o said.

He and the other Thundercats headed out in another direction in hopes of finding the book.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 song of the Petalars

The Thundercats were camping in the woods. Wilykit kissed a froog. "Yuck!" she said.

"Wilykit loves the froog, Wilykit loves the froog!" Wilykat said.

"I do not you dared me!" Wilykit said chasing him.

"In the blink of an eye." Lion-o said.

"What?" Cheetara said.

"It just I thought I would live in Thundera forever and be with my father, mother and brother forever pretty silly huh?" Lion-o said.

"I thought I would live in my small town forever and then graduating high school and college early made me realize what a big world it is out there." Hannah said.

Snarf jumped on Lion-o's face. "Hey this better be good Snarf." he said.

Then the lizards came. "We fall back." Lion-o said.

"Thundercats never run from a fight. That's what dad told us." Tygra said.

"And what happened to Thundera?!" Lion-o said.

They went into the briar. They heard something.

"What is that?" Cheetara asked.

"Sounds like singing if you ask me." Hannah said.

They saw some creatures that looked like flowers. They were singing and an old one welcomed a new baby to the world then died.

Lion-o cut his way through. The small beings were frightened. A young one came up.

"Who are you? Are you from here in the briar? Do you come from seeds too?" He asked. "What is that thing you're holding did you make it?" he asked. He saw Snarf and asked: "You're different from the others are you some kind of pet?" He looked at him. "Why are you covered in hair? What is that.." he said until Lion-o covered his mouth.

"Slow down you sound like me when I was your age." Lion-o said. Then everyone started laughing.

"You met young Emrick we are the Petalars we come from a far off paradise call the garden then a wind stronger than any of our recorded history blew through our home carrying off the entire Petalar race into Briar woods stranded for generations," the petalar said.

"This place is so big you haven't found your way out in all that time?" Tygra asked.

"We have a map it's very old it leads to the cliff of winds which will blow us back home." Emrick said.

"I'll help you get to the cliff of winds then we both can get out of this briar." Lion-o said.

Emrick grabbed Lion-o's hair and cheered.

"Look's like Emrick found himself a hero." Cheetara said.

"He's too young to know any better." Tygra said.

Later that day Lion-o was giving Emrick sword lessons. A bird grabbed Emrick. "Emrick fight back!" Lion-o said.

The bird dropped Emrick and Lion-o was looking for him and a teen aged Petalar came out. It was Emrick.

"The entire Petalar race lives out their entire life in a day. This child was a baby a few hours ago. For us it's a day. But for them..." Cheetara said.

"It's a lifetime." Lion-o said.

Lion-o got on to Emrick for endangering himself.

A while later Emrick came back as young man.

The lizards began to burn the briar. Big branch formed a hill and wind started up the Petalars could go home. Lion-o saw an old Petalar and told him he better get moving.

"My journey ends here old friend." Emrick said.

"Emrick." Lion-o said. "I'm sorry I couldn't get you to the garden." he said.

"It's the adventure my friend and I had a good one and continue yours." Emrick said and died.

Lion-o got up. "Let's stop those Lizards." Lion-o said.

They soon found themselves trapped. Then they heard something. It was a tank and it crushed the lizards.

Someone came out of the tank and whacked away a lizard.

"Who are you?" Lion-o asked.

"Name's Panthro." the cat said.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4 old friends

Panthro was working on the tank. "I didn't think he'd be so big." Lion-o said.

"I thought he'd be less spiky." Cheetara said.

"He sure looks like a real tough guy," Hannah said. "No wonder he's a general." she said.

"Well what are you waiting for Lion-o tell him father's message." Tygra said.

"Panthro I have a message from the king," Lion-o said.

"What is it?" Panthro asked.

"His orders are for you to come along with us to find out what needs to be done to stop Mum-Ra." Lion-o said.

"I know it's an order I'll follow it but I don't like baby sitting." Panthro said.

"Hey we are not babies!" Wilykat said.

"We are younger than him," Hannah said. "So that's what he might think of it as." she said.

"My tank needs more Thunderillium now I have to risk my hide for more at cloud peak mine." Panthro said.

"If it's Thunderillium you need we can help you get it," Lion-o said.

"Okay but you better stay out of my way," Panthro said.

"Oh we ran into Grune a while back before the fall of Thundera that guy I knew there was something I didn't like about him." Hannah said.

"Grune I remember when we first met on the battle field." Panthro said.

He thought back to all the times he and Grune had been together doing work as soldiers.

They made it to the mine and Grune was there alright. "Grune," Panthro said. "You pushed me down a hole and I nearly died in the dessert because of you." he said. "You are nothing but traitor!" he said.

Grune called for the driller. "Destroy them Driller." he said. Then he retreated.

"GRUNE!" Panthro shouted.

"Not now we have bigger problems." Hannah said. "So worry about go after him later," she said.

The driller was on the attack.

Lion-o fought the driller.

"Impressive." Panthro said.

"HO!" Lion-o said and the driller was destroyed.

"That was close," Hannah said.

"Too close," Lion-o said.

There was some rumbling. "What's that?" Cheetara asked.

"A cave-in!" Hannah said.

"It must of been because the driller weakened the mine," Tygra said.

Cheetara grabbed some Thunderillium.

"We need to get out of here." Tygra said.

Then Cheetara ran out with the others.

Once out of the mines everything was alright.

"I see your father gave you the sword of omens to use, I will gladly follow his orders to help you. I will follow your orders and serve you proudly as well." Panthro said.

"Then can I drive the Thundertank?" Lion-o asked.

"Not chance, young Prince." Panthro said.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

The Thundercats were heading towards the tower of Omens. It is said to hold the book of Omens which was what they were looking for.

"We must be careful of traps." Cheetara said.

"Yes we must because I heard in old ruins like these there are often booby traps." Hannah said.

"One of the kings of the past had the clerics hide the book of omens to protect it from those who wished to misuse it, so the secret was taken to their graves most likely." Cheetara said.

"I'd say so too," Hannah said.

They headed into the tower.

They saw the door.

"They must of left a key behind," Lion-o said.

"I say they left quite few behind," Tygra said pointing up.

"Okay a locked door we have to try all the keys it looks like." Cheetara said. She used one of the keys and the walk way was pulling in.

"We don't have time for that!" Panthro shouted.

"We can just pick the lock." Wilykat said and picked the lock and the door opened.

"Okay I have to be fast for the is ." Cheetara said. She ran through and turned off the traps and they went through the door.

"Okay now what?" Hannah asked.

The kittens pulled a coin and the room started to fill with water. Panthro looked all panicky.

"What's wrong Panthro?" Wilykit asked.

"I never told anyone, I can't swim!" Panthro said.

Panthro sank like a stone and managed to pull them out of the vents.

"Not being able to swim has it's advantages." Panthro said.

"Okay now let's get to the tower." Lion-o said.

They made it to the bridge and walked to the tower.

They saw Mum-Ra. "Mum-Ra!" Hannah said.

They saw Jaga in the lantern.

"Jaga!" Cheetara said.

"We have to be careful," Hannah said.

A fight had started Hannah threw her boomerang and it hit a lizard.

Cheetara ran to the top using her speed.

Lion-o came up and helped her.

Mum-Ra knocked Lion-o down and was about to finish him.

Jaga forced himself out of the lantern and made a bright flash of light. Mum-Ra fled vowing to return.

Cheetara picked up the broken lantern. "He sacrificed himself to save us." Cheetara said.

There was a small light it touch the book and Lion-o was able to take it out of the circle it was in.

"Now we should get some answers." Lion-o said.

He opened the book.

He looked shocked. "What's wrong?" Hannah asked.

"It's blank," Lion-o said.


End file.
